


Ringing In The New Year

by TeriH



Category: The Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: Gen, Holidays, Magnificent Seven AU: ATF, New Years
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 02:20:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18650935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeriH/pseuds/TeriH
Summary: Written for the VinList Group, 2011





	Ringing In The New Year

A crisp, cold breeze whispered through the tall pines as Peso emerged from their relative cover to the mountaintop meadow overlooking the Larabee ranch. Clouds which had provided three inches of fresh powder had since moved on and the sky above was now a deep midnight blue scattered with an array of stars. The moon shone brightly enough to cast a shadow across the blanket of white as horse and rider moved toward a rocky outcropping. 

"There you go, boy."

Vin dismounted and allowed the stallion to wander and nibble at the remaining foliage which poked through the fresh layer of snow. 

From his vantage point Vin could see a glow from the surrounding towns and the light of the intermittent vehicles as they traveled to and fro on the highway in the distance; their noise merely a memory in the quiet stillness of the cold mountain air. Brushing snow from a large bolder he sat down and let the peace and serenity of the night surround him.

Vin reflected on the year that was swiftly coming to a close and realized that for the first time, in a very long time, he looked forward to the year ahead. While he didn’t know what fate had in store for him, he did know he wouldn’t be facing it alone. 

Shivering slightly as the cold seeped through the warmth of his sheepskin jacket, Vin stood and moved to where Peso awaited. With economy of motion he mounted and took one last look across the valley. Then he heard it floating softly on the breeze...the peal of a single church bell soon joined by a chorus as others joined in the celebration, ringing in the New Year.

With a smile, Vin turned and headed back into the pine forest knowing that at the end of the trail the windows of the ranch house glowed warmly, beckoning him welcome and calling him home. 

Happy New Year!


End file.
